


L'Océan des Possibles

by fallenRaziel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Destiny, Drama, Love, M/M, Paths, Sacrifice, Time Travel, Tragedy, eruri - Freeform, kidwin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenRaziel/pseuds/fallenRaziel
Summary: Un enfant solitaire, avec des rêves pleins la tête... Un fantôme du passé égaré dans le flot du temps... Son ultime mission, jamais achevée... Son ultime chance de tout réparer... En ce lieu, tout semble possible.OS lié aux Chroniques de Livaï, pouvant donner lieu à une suite, notamment une narration alternative, selon ce que sera la fin du manga. Il est conseillé d'avoir lu les derniers chapitres de SnK pour mieux comprendre les éléments que j'utilise, mais pas de spoilers^^





	L'Océan des Possibles

Le garçon attendait bien sagement près de la demeure dans laquelle son père venait de pénétrer. Il avait tenu à rester dehors car les fortes odeurs à l'intérieur de l'imprimerie lui donnaient la nausée. Son père lui faisait confiance pour rester tranquille. Les mains bien serrées sur son petit cartable, les cheveux d'un blond doré peignés soigneusement sur le côté, le regard sérieux, presque trop sage pour quelqu'un de son âge, le garçon ne s'impatientait jamais quand il fallait attendre. Son père était allé récupérer des cartes neuves afin de permettre à ses élèves d'étudier la géographie des Trois Murs et il savait que c'était une chose importante. Le savoir libère et élève l'âme. En tant que fils d'instituteur, il l'avait compris très tôt, et il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'apprendre.

Par exemple, il apprenait beaucoup en regardant les autres gens. Il les voyait toujours comme s'il se trouvait dans un autre monde, à part ou à côté, parfois au-dessus. Ce n'était pas qu'il se sentait supérieur, non, mais il avait toujours dans le coeur une certaine mélancolie qui le faisait se sentir plus seul de jour en jour, et cette solitude ne lui pesait jamais davantage que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une foule. La masse isole les individus les uns des autres, et le garçon le ressentait particulièrement. Il avait bien un ami proche, et des camarades de classe, mais rien ne pouvait l'extraire de cet isolement habituel que la multitude lui infligeait. A croire qu'il l'aimait trop pour le laisser filer.

Son seul véritable ami était son père.

Le garçon regarda l'horloge du beffroi de Stohess et remarqua que l'heure de la classe approchait. Ils seraient sans doute en retard, mais comme son père était le maître, c'était lui qui décidait de l'heure. Et puis les cartes étaient nécessaires pour bien expliquer le cours. Le garçon avait droit à des enseignements plus spéciaux, plus mystérieux, en dehors de la classe, en tête à tête avec son père, à la lueur des bougies, et c'était les moments qu'il préférait. Il lui disait alors tout ce qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser à révéler à ses élèves. Le garçon partageait avec son père ce secret, ces théories sur le monde si incroyables qu'il lui avait ordonné de n'en parler à personne.

Mais le garçon se demandait encore si cette mise en garde n'était pas exagérée. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un d'autre, entendre un avis extérieur, pouvoir mesurer son enthousiasme et ses capacités de déductions avec un camarade en lequel il aurait une confiance totale ; mais toujours l'avertissement paternel lui revenait en tête et il renonçait.

Il bougea un peu sur ses jambes raides et nues, fouettées par le vent frais, et continua de regarder les passants. Son regard fut soudain arrêté par un éclat blanc contre la pierre noire du mur de la rue. Il plissa les yeux et constata que c'était un bout de tissu immaculé qui pendait au cou d'un drôle d'individu.

Il se trouvait adossé au mur, les yeux baissés, les bras croisés, sa veste posée seulement sur ses épaules ; les manches de la veste noire, visiblement trop grande pour lui, étaient absolument immobiles alors que le vent soufflait fort ce matin. Même les cheveux sombres de l'individu semblaient collés à son crâne. Il aurait pu être une statue de marbre blanc et noir que cela n'aurait pas étonné le garçon. Cependant, la statue se mit à bouger.

L'individu - un homme de petite taille - marcha vers lui, les mains dans les poches, sans faire aucune attention à ceux qui croisaient sa route. Miraculeusement, il n'entra en collision avec personne, et aucun passant ne sembla même le remarquer. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux quand l'inconnu s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le toisant de haut, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'attarda sur sa physionomie.

L'homme semblait encore jeune mais il était assez âgé pour qu'un petit garçon le considère comme "vieux". De profondes cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux gris clairs, semblables à deux petites billes d'acier. Ce regard était intimidant mais il n'effraya pas le garçon ; il ne sentait aucune menace émaner de cette personne. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas parler à des étrangers, et il s'y était toujours conformé, mais cette fois le garçon se sentit comme irrésistiblement attiré... Tout, de son apparence jusqu'à sa faculté à échapper au vent et aux autres gens, lui parut fascinant. Même la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur lui d'une façon étrange, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un autre monde.

Cet homme était venu pour lui, pour lui parler, lui dire des choses importantes, il le devinait. Aussi quand l'étranger lui adressa la parole, il ne se détourna pas :

\- "Eh ! petit ! T'as une minute ?"

La prudence lui dictait de ne pas répondre, et il se mit à regarder la porte du bâtiment dans lequel s'attardait son père, pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul ; mais l'inconnu ne se découragea pas. Il s'approcha encore et répéta sa question. Le garçon ne pouvait plus faire semblant : cet homme l'intéressait beaucoup. Alors il se tourna franchement et leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

\- "T'offrir un beignet. T'aimes ça, pas vrai ?"

Le garçon redevint méfiant. Lui proposer une sucrerie était la dernière chose qu'il avait imaginée ! Ce type de méthode lui rappelait des manières de kidnappeur, dont on lui avait parlé... Mais de fait, il aimait les beignets, et justement, un étal en vendait juste à côté ; il n'aurait pas à s'éloigner. Et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore, l'étranger lui inspirait confiance, malgré sa mine peu commode. Il décida de voir ce qui se passerait ; il aurait toujours le temps de s'enfuir ou de crier. Et son père ne tarderait sans doute plus.

L'inconnu se dirigea vers l'étal, se saisit simplement d'un beignet au miel et le lui tendit en lui souriant gentiment. Le garçon se sentit perdu, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- "Vous n'avez pas payé... C'est du vol..."

\- "Mais non, c'est un pote à moi, il me doit des trucs", rétorqua l'homme en montrant le marchand du pouce. Celui-ci ne l'avait même pas regardé une seconde.

Le garçon, qui eut de plus en plus l'impression de baigner dans une atmosphère surnaturelle, s'assit sur un muret afin de manger son gâteau, pas trop loin de la porte de l'imprimerie. L'inconnu le regarda un moment, puis fit de même juste à côté de lui, tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Le garçon aurait trouvé cela gênant avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas avec lui ; ce regard le fouillait jusqu'à l'âme, mais seulement pour y voir ce dont il était le plus fier. Un peu comme le faisait son père.

L'inconnu ne mangeait pas de beignet, il se contentait de lui tenir compagnie. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait tout près de lui, le garçon remarqua qu'il ne voyait même pas un semblant de respiration parcourir le corps de cet homme étrange. Sa présence était aussi évanescente qu'un rêve.

Une fois son gâteau terminé, et voyant que son père ne revenait pas, le garçon curieux se décida à faire la conversation.

\- "Pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ? Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?"

\- "Ouais, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi."

\- "Mais je ne vous connais pas..."

\- "Moi, j'te connais. Peut-être pas autant qu'j'le voudrais, mais bien assez..."

\- "Je ne vous ai jamais vu..."

\- "Tu t'appelles bien Erwin Smith, c'est ça ?"

Le garçon sursauta, tout à coup sur la défensive. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu connaissait son nom. Puis il se ravisa, en concluant que c'était peut-être un ami de son père.

\- "Euh, oui... C'est mon nom... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" répéta-t-il.

L'homme joignit les mains, les posa sur ses genoux remontés et regarda la rue un moment.

\- "Il est sympa, ton père ? Tu l'aimes ?"

\- "Oui, évidemment, c'est le meilleur du monde."

\- "Il t'apprend des tas de trucs, j'suppose ?"

\- "Il enseigne l'histoire et la géographie à l'école. Tous les élèves l'aiment bien, mais c'est moi qui l'aime le plus."

\- "Evidemment. T'as bien d'la chance de l'avoir...", souffla l'homme avec tristesse.

\- "Vous n'avez pas de papa, vous ?" hasarda le jeune Erwin Smith.

\- "J'en ai eu un, mais il est... parti, tu vois ?"

\- "Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?"

L'étranger se frappa le front.

\- "Ok, j'dois arrêter d'faire comme si j'parlais à un gamin ordinaire. T'es trop intelligent pour ça et j'en attendais pas moins."

\- "Je suis le premier de ma classe. Mais papa me dit qu'il ne faut pas s'en vanter sinon les autres élèves seront découragés."

\- "J'm'en doute. Parlons de c'que ton père t'apprend en dehors de l'école. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?"

\- "Oui, je crois..." balbutia l'enfant, un peu confus. "Mais comment vous savez ?! A propos des Murs, des titans et tout..."

L'homme plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant et Erwin ne put finir sa phrase. Etrangement, aucun des passants ne prêta attention à ce geste qui aurait paru menaçant aux yeux du premier venu.

\- "C'est très exactement de ça qu'on doit parler, mais pas d'façon si directe, alors boucle-la", grinça-t-il en retirant sa main. "Ton paternel t'a pas dit d'éviter d'parler d'ça en public ?"

\- "Si, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi. Je vois pas où est le problème à chercher la vérité..."

\- "Certaines vérités sont dangereuses..."

\- "Pourquoi ?"

L'éternelle question que les enfants posaient aux adultes depuis la nuit des temps : "_Pourquoi ?_"... L'homme le regarda bien en face et Erwin remarqua une tache rouge dans l'oeil droit de l'étranger ; comme s'il avait pleuré quelques minutes auparavant...

\- "Ecoute, Erwin. T'aimes ton père, c'est clair. Tu n'lui veux qu'du bien, j'imagine ?"

\- "Bien sûr."

\- "Alors écoute ses conseils et garde tout c'qu'il t'apprend pour toi, compris ?"

Erwin serra les lèvres, déconcerté de constater que cet individu pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées.

\- "Comment vous savez..."

\- "Je sais que t'es un môme solitaire qui a très envie d'crier partout c'qu'il pense du monde qui l'entoure. Qu'tu voudrais en parler avec des amis, et j'te dis qu'c'est une mauvaise idée."

\- "Tout le monde devrait savoir pourtant..."

\- "Non. Il y a des personnes très méchantes dans c'monde. Qui vous tueraient, ton père et toi, si elles apprenaient vos sujets d'conversation."

Erwin se sentit effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la mise en garde de son père au sérieux, mais voilà que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui disait la même chose, et de façon bien plus menaçante ! Il sentit le danger mais aussi l'imploration dans le ton de l'homme. Tout ceci le mena à penser que l'affaire était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pressentie, et que peut-être, les avertissements qu'il avait reçus n'étaient pas sans fondement.

\- "C'est vrai de vrai ?!" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- "Oh oui. Aussi, tu vas m'promettre de n'jamais parler d'ces choses-là qu'avec ton père. Avec aucun d'tes camarades surtout."

\- "Ce ne sont que des enfants..."

\- "Les enfants ont des parents, et ils leur racontent des tas d'choses."

\- "Même à Mike ? C'est mon meilleur ami."

\- "Mmh, ce bon vieux Mike..." L'inconnu sourit un instant, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir heureux. "Même à lui, t'en parles pas."

\- "Je peux vraiment vous croire ?"

\- "Si t'aimes ton père et qu'tu veux l'garder le plus longtemps possible, fais c'que j'te dis. Tu promets ?"

Erwin leva son petit doigt et jura de ne jamais rien dire à personne des théories de son père. L'inconnu regarda sa main sans comprendre.

\- "C'est comme ça qu'on jure", expliqua Erwin. "Il faut nous nouer le petit doigt."

L'homme se prêta au jeu et ils se secouèrent mutuellement la pince pendant cinq secondes. Puis, ils changèrent de sujet.

\- "Tu veux devenir quoi plus tard ?" l'interrogea l'individu.

\- "Je sais pas encore. Je voudrais être instituteur comme mon père, je crois..."

\- "Bonne idée, ça t'irai parfaitement, Monsieur-je-sais-tout."

Il rit tout seul de sa blague avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- "T'as jamais envisagé la carrière militaire ?"

\- "Oh non, pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que je serais nul !"

\- "Pas certain... Mais c'est pas plus mal. Si tu pouvais éviter d'porter un uniforme, ce serait bien."

\- "Vous dites des choses bizarres, comme si vous prédisiez mon avenir. Vous êtes magicien ?"

\- "Tu crois à la magie, toi ?"

\- "Non, pas du tout, mais vous êtes si étrange... Et votre veste est bien trop grande, mon père vous trouverait négligé."

\- "Il aurait bien raison mais j'ai une affection particulière pour cette pelure. C'est peut-être pour ça que... _Tcchhh ! _J'vais t'faire une autre prédiction : évite le bataillon d'exploration, si possible."

L'homme se leva enfin, et Erwin remarqua qu'il ne projetait aucune ombre sur le sol.

\- "Où allez-vous ?"

\- "Eh ! j'ai une vie moi aussi, j'ai des trucs à faire, j'peux pas passer ma journée à discuter avec un môme !"

\- "Vous êtes venu juste pour me dire ça ? Pourquoi ?"

L'homme s'agenouilla devant lui et, sans crier gare, le prit dans ses bras et le pressa contre lui. Erwin ne sentit aucun battement dans sa poitrine.

\- "Parce que je voudrais que tu sois heureux... Que tu vives une belle et longue vie... Même si cela implique qu'on ne se rencontre jamais..."

\- "Mais nous venons de nous rencontrer..." souffla Erwin, un peu suffoqué.

\- "Laisse tomber, ce sont mes délires à moi... Erwin, en fait j'aimerais plus que tout rester avec toi, ici, pour toujours... Mais... aah, oublie ça... T'as des tas de choses à faire encore. Obéis à ton père, deviens instit, marie-toi, fais de beaux enfants, et gave-toi de gâteaux."

Il se releva pour la dernière fois.

\- "Tout ira bien pour toi... En tout cas, j'aurais fait c'qu'il faut pour ça..."

Il se détourna d'un mouvement rapide et s'apprêta à partir.

\- "Attendez ! Comment vous vous appelez ?"

L'inconnu se retourna à demi et soupira.

\- "Toi et tes questions... La première fois qu'tu m'as posée celle-là, j't'ai fait mariner... Et tu m'l'as fait payer d'ailleurs !"

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "Mmh, oublie. J'sais pas si j'dois t'répondre, si ça aura une incidence bonne ou mauvaise, mais... si seulement cela pouvait... peut-être..."

Il se planta devant le jeune Erwin qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, fasciné.

\- "Je suis Livaï. Livaï tout court, quoiqu'ils en disent de l'autre côté. Essaie de n'pas oublier c'nom. Il ressurgira peut-être dans ta vie un jour..."

\- "C'est un nom que je n'avais jamais entendu ! Il est très beau..."

\- "Pas plus beau que le tien..." soupira Livaï en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ; il les laissa filer entre ses doigts avec une tendresse extrême. "Adieu, Erwin..."

L'enfant cligna des yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, Livaï se trouvait déjà à l'angle d'une ruelle. Il lui courut après, passa le coude et ne vit personne. Il s'était volatilisé. Aucun déplacement d'air ne pouvait même laisser deviner que quelqu'un s'était trouvé là.

Une main forte et protectrice se posa sur son épaule tandis que la voix bien-aimée de son père lui murmurait à l'oreille :

\- "Que fais-tu, Erwin ? Tu parles tout seul et tu poursuis des courants d'air ?"

\- "Tu n'as pas vu Livaï, papa ?"

\- "Livaï ? Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai vu personne. Tu étais débout tout seul en plein milieu de la rue quand je suis sorti. Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus, des enfants se font enlever comme ça !"

\- "C'était pas un méchant homme, celui-là. Je crois même que c'était un ange."

\- "Allons bon, tu crois aux anges, maintenant ?" s'esclaffa monsieur Smith.

Il serra la petite main de son fils adoré dans la sienne et ils prirent le chemin de l'école.

\- "Je t'aime, papa."

\- "Moi aussi, mon petit, plus que tout au monde."

Il resta assis, appréciant la douceur du sable fin sur sa peau colorée d'une délicate lueur bleutée. Les yeux remplis de ces minuscules étoiles immobiles, il ne ressentait même plus le besoin de ciller ; l'air aussi était statique, car il n'était pas fait pour être respiré.

Il toucha ses cuisses nues, ses bras, son visage. Il les trouva en parfait état. Pourtant il ressentait encore la brûlure de chaque déchirure, chaque parcelle de son corps démantelé, l'écoulement de son sang... Il regarda sa main et vit qu'il avait bien tous ses doigts. De même, il voyait avec ses deux yeux.

Il se rappelait pourtant très bien d'avoir été mourant, des cris d'Hanji qui l'appelait, des secousses qu'elle imprimait à ses épaules en lui hurlant de se réveiller. Il avait à peine entrouvert son oeil valide, avait aperçu un reflet de lumière sur ses lunettes... Puis le froid de la rivière, les coups de feu... C'était à ce moment-là que le flot du temps s'était interrompu. Il n'avait plus rien entendu, plus rien senti du tout. Et il s'était réveillé ici, dans cet endroit étrange où rien ne bougeait, rien ne vivait, rien ne changeait.

Son corps entier, bleuâtre, enseveli à moitié dans le sable, il était resté allongé un moment ; puis une mince silhouette s'était présentée au-dessus de lui. Une petite fille sans beauté s'était penchée sur lui et avait seulement prononcé :

"_Ackerman, quelle est ta dernière volonté ?_"

Cela n'avait pas été des mots distincts, prononcés par une bouche réelle, mais davantage comme une voix intérieure. Il avait su que c'était elle qui lui parlait. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question, la fille s'était abaissée jusqu'à lui et avait pressé son front sur le sien. Une décharge violente l'avait de nouveau assommé, une autre perte de connaissance... et il s'était retrouvé à Stohess, par un jour venteux d'automne.

Il avait examiné ses mains en premier, puis ses chaussures, et il les reconnut. Il avait tâté les manches trop longues de sa veste, en avait prit une, l'avait pressée sur sa joue, l'avait humée ; même l'odeur était restée... Il s'était senti partir dans un flot de souvenirs heureux, transporté par ce parfum qu'il avait bien connu et qui le faisait toujours se sentir en sécurité ; odeur de vieux papier, de mine de crayon, de thé vert, d'encre fraîche... Son odeur. Mike se trompait quand il disait qu'il n'en avait pas.

Il avait dû se faire violence pour rouvrir les yeux et quitter son passé. Les gens marchaient devant lui sans le voir, insoucieux du danger qui les guettait derrière les Murs, danger qu'il était le seul à ne pas ignorer. Puis ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur un petit garçon auréolé d'or de l'autre côté de la rue, debout bien droit sur ses genoux propres et sans blessure, contrairement aux genoux de tous les autres garçons normaux de son âge. De là où il était, il avait pu deviner la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait été saisi par la vulnérabilité et l'innocence qui émanaient de lui... Ce fut à cet instant qu'il pleura. Doucement, sans un bruit, en pressant seulement ses orbites dans la manche trop grande. Des larmes longtemps refoulées, depuis ce jour, sur ce toit...

Il avait soudain tout compris. On lui offrait une seconde chance. Une chance de réparer le mal. Non, pas de le réparer, de l'effacer. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité au moment où la question lui avait été posée. Il aurait pu désirer n'importe quoi d'autre : se retrouver aux côtés de sa mère, empêcher la mort de Clem, celle d'Isabel, de Furlan, de Greta, de son escouade, de tant de gens qui avaient compté dans sa vie. Mais en dernier ressort, ce fut vers lui que se tournèrent ses pensées les plus intimes, son désir le plus ardent.

Il n'était pas parvenu à s'expliquer comment et pourquoi cette grâce lui avait été accordée, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait depuis toujours appris à saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présentaient sans les interroger. Il avait regardé le garçon et sut alors parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'importaient le lieu et l'année, c'était "le" moment.

Cela avait été naturel, comme instinctif ; comme si le jeune Erwin, par-delà le flux du temps, avait reconnu Livaï, senti qu'il n'était pas un danger mais au contraire sa plus grande chance. Livaï l'avait tranquillisé, sécurisé près de lui, ne se souciant guère qu'on les aperçut. Il avait comprit qu'ici on ne pouvait le voir. Cependant, il avait été capable de toucher des objets, de les saisir dans ses mains. Il ignorait sous quelle loi étrange il avait été autorisé à agir, ni s'il avait disposé d'un temps limité. Quelques minutes auprès de lui, cela avait été plus qu'il n'avait espéré en vérité.

Le tout avait été d'utiliser ces minutes à bon escient. Et il l'avait fait.

Il avait changé le destin d'Erwin Smith. Et sans doute celui de tant d'autres avec lui. Et Erwin ne saurait jamais qui il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Sa mission achevée, il s'était retrouvé ici de nouveau, nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance. La petite fille avait disparut et il était seul.

Il examina plus attentivement l'étrange arborescence étoilée qui emplissait le ciel au-dessus de lui, et il lui sembla en comprendre vaguement la fonction. Le phénomène semblait extrêmement vaste, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, mais il pouvait voir chaque détail très nettement. Chaque étoile était un souvenir, une spire de temps figée dans l'espace, une seconde écoulée dans la vie d'un individu, de milliers, de milliards d'individus. De quoi donner le vertige... Il avait arpenté une de ces étoiles, rencontré celui qui, un jour, changerait sa vie, puis était reparti. Il avait pénétré dans un arbre de vie, autour duquel tout était mort.

Il songea alors à ce qu'il avait fait, les bras autour des genoux. Il contempla le sable qui filait entre ses doigts de pieds, tout à fait palpable, réel, et se demanda si le souvenir dans lequel il avait marché possédait la même réalité. L'odeur du beignet au miel, le son de la rue, les cheveux d'Erwin, tout lui avait parut tout à fait tangible. Pourtant il n'avait été qu'un fantôme. Hormis pour Erwin. Il avait été le seul à le voir.

L'avait-il vraiment sauvé ? Ou bien un Erwin souffrant de culpabilité, de la mort de son père, obsédé par son rêve, existait-il encore dans une de ces étoiles ? Il l'ignorait mais la sensation d'avoir accompli sa mission, celle de veiller sur lui et de le protéger, cette responsabilité qu'il avait prise trop à la légère jadis, le parcourait tout entier. Elle lui procura un bien-être incroyable. Il sourit au ciel.

Erwin garderait le silence, et son père ne serait pas tué par les brigades centrales. Tout ce qui avait découlé de cette tragédie initiale serait réinitialisé. Tous ces détails qu'il ne pouvait connaître lui étaient arrivés par vagues au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Erwin. Il avait pu empêcher cela et il l'avait fait ; il avait sauvé un enfant innocent d'un destin tragique.

Mais ce faisant, combien d'autres destins avait-il changés, modifiés, voire éliminés ? Il s'en moquait, tout comme il s'était moqué du monde entier le jour où il avait renoncé à injecter le sérum à un Erwin mourant. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, et pour une bonne raison : cet Erwin-là avait été remplacé par un autre. Un Erwin maître d'école, père de famille peut-être ; qui vivait dans la quiétude et la joie sans doute... Un Erwin grand-père, et peut-être arrière-grand père, avec un ventre dodu et confortable qui pesait sur sa ceinture, un sourire débonnaire sur son visage ridé... Le Erwin qui avait agonisé sur ce toit et sur lequel il s'était lamenté pendant des jours n'était plus. Le cadavre décomposé que Livaï était allé retrouver dans cette masure de Shiganshina, dont il avait tendrement rassemblé les ossements et enveloppés dans sa cape, n'avait jamais été là. Livaï avait donné naissance à un autre Erwin. Peut-être. Il l'espérait.

Il avait consenti à un sacrifice énorme pour lui afin de lui garantir le bonheur. Le sacrifice de leur rencontre.

Car si Erwin ne perdait pas son père aussi tragiquement, il n'avait aucune raison de devenir explorateur pour honorer sa mémoire et nourrir sa culpabilité. Si Erwin ne devenait pas explorateur, il ne pouvait descendre dans les bas-fonds afin de recruter cette bande de voleurs volants. Erwin n'avait aucune raison de rencontrer Livaï... Et son destin à lui aussi s'en trouvait totalement changé.

Et Mike ? Hanji ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Suivraient-ils une autre route ? Ou resteraient-ils les mêmes ? Greta, Clem, Kenny, les gamins de la 104ème ? Tous ces avenirs s'étaient-ils transformés ? Les Murs seraient-ils attaqués, la guerre éclaterait-elle ? Il l'ignorait aussi. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était ici, qu'il était toujours lui et que ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Le Livaï de jadis n'avait pas tout à fait disparu puisqu'il était là. Pour combien de temps ?

Il eut peur tout à coup. S'il revenait à la vie, s'il retournait dans son corps parce que suite à son action, il n'avait pas trouvé la mort dans les circonstances qui devaient advenir, qui serait-il ? L'ancien Livaï, le caporal du bataillon d'exploration en deuil depuis quatre ans et avide de venger ses camarades ? Ou bien le nouveau Livaï, celui qui n'avait jamais été explorateur, n'avait jamais connu Erwin et ne l'avait donc jamais perdu ? Ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il avait été et vécu, disparaîtraient-ils dans une de ces étoiles, parmi les innombrables possibles qui flottaient dans les ramures de cet arbre cosmique ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas changer, s'oublier lui-même. Il espérait être mort là-bas. Il avait voulu corriger l'avenir d'Erwin, mais lui voulait rester le même ; le dernier peut-être à se souvenir de tout. Il ne pouvait imaginer vivre dans un monde où il ne connaîtrait pas Erwin. Il avait tant apporté à sa vie, lui avait tant donné, tant appris, que l'idée d'être Livaï sans lui le terrifiait. Il désirait rester là. Là où rien ne changeait. Tant qu'il demeurerait dans ce monde, il ne mourrait, ni ne vivrait ; il serait, tout simplement. Et il se souviendrait.

Il se sentit triste pour cet hypothétique Livaï qui vivrait sans jamais connaître cet homme merveilleux. Mais le prix à payer était négligeable en comparaison de ce qu'il avait gagné. Il ne pouvait s'assurer qu'Erwin ne connaîtrait pas d'autres déboires, d'autres tragédies ; ni s'il vivrait vieux et heureux, ou mourrait encore plus vite que prévu. Mais la conscience d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait le rassurait. Il se demanda alors s'il n'était pas né pour cela finalement : rencontrer Erwin, être témoin de sa vie, de ses tourments, y mettre fin, et finalement voyager à travers le temps afin de le prévenir en avance plutôt que le guérir trop tard. Oui, il était né pour lui.

Si cela avait été le but de son existence, il jugea que cela était bon. Aucun regret. Il était prêt à accepter que Livaï et Erwin ne se rencontrent jamais. Tant de choses avait présidé à cette rencontre, tant de détails insensés, d'évènements hasardeux et contingents... Leur rencontre avait été un miracle. Le propre des miracles est de ne jamais se renouveler.

Et pourtant, il lui avait donné son nom. Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, comme si ce nom pouvait servir de guide à ce jeune Erwin qui ne le connaissait pas. Il avait espéré que peut-être cela changerait quelque chose.

Qu'ils se retrouveraient par-delà le flux du temps...

Il essaya de plonger ses yeux neufs dans les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus de sa tête. Dans l'une d'elle, il était peut-être un trafiquant, un marchand, un esclave, un père de famille, un prisonnier, ou un cadavre pendu au bout d'une corde. Ou bien il était un explorateur marchant aux côtés d'Erwin Smith, envers et contre tout. Qui pouvait savoir ? Il ne pouvait pas exiger de tout avoir ; le bonheur d'Erwin allait de pair avec l'absence de Livaï dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait espérer qu'Erwin mène une vie simple et sans souci tout en souhaitant être encore à ses côtés. Il avait fait en sorte de lui éviter ça. Cela le rendit triste pour lui-même mais heureux malgré tout.

L'arbre étoilé, éternel, continua de briller de mille feux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis plusieurs heures. Les branches interminables se perdaient par-delà un horizon incertain. Elles avaient la forme des vagues que la marée rejette sur le rivage avec indifférence... Livaï cessa alors totalement de mesurer le cours du temps. Il s'allongea, les mains sur la poitrine, ferma les yeux, et ne bougea plus.

_ **"Ce n'est pas un arbre... C'est un océan..."** _

_ ** ** _

_ ** [Sleeping at last ~ "Saturn"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA&list=LL6mTt16HsaMcr3NvahtcYsA&index=36) ** _


End file.
